


榻榻米

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: 5679四人性转女高中生乱搞真的就是乱搞 随便抽两个人出来都在搞 闭合四角
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	榻榻米

**Author's Note:**

> 5679四人性转女高中生乱搞  
真的就是乱搞 随便抽两个人出来都在搞 闭合四角

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主要是679搞5 下次是56搞7

  
金珉奎是被蹭醒的，她的意识挣扎着从厚重的睡眠里冒出来，感知到了一个热源在旁边毫无章法地摩擦着自己的手臂，身体的反应却慢了不止半拍。一直到权顺荣都快出声喊她她才勉勉强强睁开眼睛，一开始什么也看不见，慢慢适应之后眼前的景象还是模模糊糊的。她艰难地转头，窗帘拉得严丝合缝，一点点光都透不进来。金珉奎和自己又一次睡过去的欲望做斗争，权顺荣的手搭在她脸上：“珉奎，珉奎。”  
  
金珉奎眨眨眼睛，侧过身去，权顺荣不知道什么时候爬进了自己的被子里，两条大腿紧紧地夹着她的腰和手臂，双手还抱着她的肩膀，整个人像个树袋熊一样挂在她身上。金珉奎不适地动了动，原本被子就很厚，她盖得稍嫌热，权顺荣体温又偏高，现在弄得整个被窝像一个火炉。没想到她动一下马上被权顺荣抓住了，姐姐的眼睛半闭着，眉头紧皱，有些痛苦的样子。金珉奎说：“怎么了？”  
  
“呼……珉奎，珉奎不要动——”  
  
金珉奎伸出一只手到被窝外去摸手机，看了一眼，早上六点多。  
  
“姐不睡在发什么神经？”  
  
“嗯、嗯——我想上厕所……”  
  
金珉奎本来想说“想上就去啊”，脑子转了转，明白过来。  
  
“姐姐是不是怕黑？”  
  
权顺荣费力地点点头，更紧地缠住金珉奎撒娇，挤压着金珉奎没穿内衣的胸部：“所以珉奎，呜，我们好珉奎，陪我去一下嘛……”  
  
她们昨天洗好澡统一穿上了温泉旅店提供的浴衣作为睡衣，一觉过后基本都敞得不能再敞；加上权顺荣刚在金珉奎身边扭了那么久，那件东西基本成了一块挂在她肩上的布料。温软的大腿直接地贴着金珉奎的皮肤，烧得她有点心痒。  
  
“厕所不就在外面？”她故意贴着权顺荣颈侧说话，“就那么点路，姐姐这么害怕吗？”她一边说一边手往下探，恶意地按压着权顺荣绷紧的小腹，后者受不了地颤抖起来，腿夹得更紧了。“珉奎，珉奎……嗯——不要玩了，珉奎……”  
  
“姐姐们不是昨天在外面玩得很开心吗？”金珉奎想去亲她，权顺荣拼命往后躲，金珉奎知道她在意还没刷牙的事情，也不去勉强，“把我提前赶进来睡……怎么现在我稍微讨点债就受不了了呢？”  
  
再往下伸的时候才发现权顺荣连内裤都没穿，腿间稍微有些湿意，金珉奎用手指按了按软软的穴口周围，权顺荣眼泪都出来了：“啊……要，要忍不住了——”金珉奎叼着她的耳垂哄她：“姐姐是小孩吗？连上厕所都控制不了吗？”她变本加厉地揉搓着最为敏感的入口，稍微伸进去一点又退出来，将入不入地逗弄着权顺荣。权顺荣缩起身体，也不知道是爽的还是憋的，眼泪乱七八糟地黏在脸上。  
  
一直等她真的快忍不住，金珉奎才把她从被子里捞出来。两个人睡在大房间的最里端，需要小心翼翼地跨过睡得横七竖八的另外两个人才能出去。权顺荣腿软得快站不住，金珉奎几乎是架着她把她送到了卫生间。一道纸门分隔房间和客厅，等待权顺荣上厕所的时候她环视了一圈桌子，三个姐姐昨天晚上玩的玩具还大喇喇地放在外面。既然早上权顺荣还有心情来闹她，看来这些东西是被用在了李知勋身上。  
  
权顺荣去的时间稍微有点久，她出来金珉奎说：“那我也上个厕所。”  
  
她们又轻手轻脚地拉开纸门，全圆佑和李知勋还是沉睡着，似乎完全没有听到她们刚刚的响动。权顺荣去厕所的时候整理好了浴衣，金珉奎没有，还是那么风光大敞地穿着，权顺荣看着她没有内衣支撑也挺着的胸部，无意识地咂了咂嘴。她趁金珉奎掀开被子的时候呲溜一下溜进了她的被窝，金珉奎有些无奈地看着她，权顺荣皱起鼻子笑，她知道金珉奎对这个没有抵抗力。  
  
果不其然金珉奎没有把她扔回她自己的被子，妹妹也钻进来，好好地掖好被角，不让冷风吹进来。  
  
“怎么不回去？”  
  
“我自己的被子冷掉啦。”  
  
为了不吵醒全圆佑和李知勋，她们压低了声音，金珉奎几乎是在用气声说话。权顺荣又往她那边凑了凑，搂着金珉奎的脖子：“我们珉奎生气啦？”  
  
“我生什么气？”  
  
“生圆佑昨天把你赶回来一个人睡觉的气。”  
  
金珉奎摇摇头，抱住权顺荣：“好啦，姐姐，你们闹到那么晚，还是多睡会儿吧。”  
  
权顺荣眼看着金珉奎真的快睡觉，赶忙用脚背蹭她大腿根，那里是金珉奎的敏感带。果不其然金珉奎真的“嘶”了一声，再睁眼睛的时候甚至有点委屈和埋怨：“姐……我真的好想睡觉……”  
  
“可是刚刚是谁那样玩我呀？”权顺荣嘟着嘴说，“怎么现在又要睡了呢？”  
  
金珉奎说：“我不管，我要睡啦。”  
  
权顺荣捧着她的脸：“好了嘛，我们珉九到底哪里生气？姐姐跟你道歉哦，对不起对不起，给你一个亲亲。”  
  
她说着在金珉奎脸上紧密地亲了一口，金珉奎假装要躲，结果把脸颊往她嘴边蹭。权顺荣的嘴唇比她们其他几个人要厚，亲在脸上的感觉像被果冻轻飘飘地撞了一下。权顺荣亲了她三下，抱着她的手臂问：“消气啦？”  
  
金珉奎鼓着脸颊：“没有，除非姐姐把昨天你们玩了什么讲给我听。”  
  
权顺荣的脸色有点犹疑，金珉奎嘴巴一撇，一副马上哭出来的表情。权顺荣只好安抚她：“好啦，好啦，说给你听。”  
  
昨天她们从神社回来就已经接近十点，四个人吵吵嚷嚷地洗完澡已经过了十一点半。全圆佑以“珉奎啊你要好好休息我们已经高考完了你还要做最后一年的冲刺呢”为理由，把怎么撒娇都不管用的妹妹赶进了里间睡觉，外面只剩下三个同年。权顺荣和李知勋坐在一边，全圆佑坐在桌子的另一边。李知勋是最后一个洗澡的，脸上粉粉的，身上还冒着热汽。权顺荣凑过去，腻在李知勋身上，手抓住李知勋的腰让她推不开自己。  
  
全圆佑说：“你们喝茶吗？我来烧水。”她站起来的时候权顺荣笑嘻嘻地对着李知勋咬耳朵：“圆佑连内裤都没穿呢。”  
  
李知勋耳朵肉眼可见地红起来，嘴上还是很不客气：“少说别人，你穿了？”  
  
“我也没有，知勋要摸摸看吗？”权顺荣带着李知勋的手伸进自己浴衣的下摆，李知勋虽然拼命摇头，手指倒是很诚实地顺着权顺荣的大腿摸了上去。她的手在年级里都是出了名的好看，和娇小的身材不符合的修长。权顺荣眯着眼睛靠在李知勋肩膀上，李知勋摸到她的大腿根，两根手指捏着那里的软肉打转，权顺荣被捏得浑身发痒，呜呜地扒着李知勋肩膀：“知勋，知勋，再往上一点嘛……”  
  
全圆佑端着热水壶出来的时候看到她们已经滚成一团倒在地上了，李知勋的手指一直掐着权顺荣的大腿根——全圆佑也最喜欢那里，权顺荣的大腿根又软又白，像粘乎乎的云；权顺荣的手从李知勋的领口伸进去，挑开了内衣玩李知勋的胸部。她们四个人里面只有金珉奎能算得上大胸，然而现在大胸正在里面生闷气，只好退而求其次，玩好歹能捏起一点肉的李知勋的胸部。权顺荣虽然全身上下都肉乎乎的，胸上倒没有二两肉，至于全圆佑，连大腿根都瘦得可怜，金珉奎一直叫她多吃点。  
  
权顺荣余光瞥到全圆佑出来了，故意从嘴里漏出一些呻吟，李知勋回头看了看，头埋得更低，耳朵快滴出血来。全圆佑不为所动地走过两个人，俯身把水烧上，设定好温度。把盖子关上的时候权顺荣已经按着李知勋的脑袋了，后者的舌头伸进她的身体里，狠狠地抵着上壁摩擦。全圆佑跨过地上的浴衣带子，从茶叶盒子里拿出旅馆送的茶包，弯着腰不好动作，她跪坐下来，把茶叶洒进三个茶碗里面。权顺荣的声音带上了哭腔：“啊，啊——知勋，知勋，嗯，那里……”全圆佑余光瞥到权顺荣在看自己，她慢条斯理地把茶叶分好，甚至还费心思把三个茶碗放到三个角上。  
  
在权顺荣高潮以前全圆佑提着李知勋的领子把她拽起来，李知勋嘴边湿漉漉的，不满地看着全圆佑。权顺荣也嘴里嘟哝着，一只手伸下去玩自己的阴蒂。全圆佑说：“好啦，不是你们说要喝茶的吗？”  
  
李知勋抹了一把嘴边的水渍：“你只是单纯看我们先玩起来了不爽吧？”  
  
全圆佑说：“我有什么可不爽的？”  
  
她们对视了一眼，默契地爬到权顺荣旁边。权顺荣闭着眼睛，双腿打开着，手指在肿起的阴核上揉动。她揉了一会儿手就酸了，哼哼唧唧地抓着旁边人的手帮她。结果在碰到之前那只手停住了，有人蒙住她的眼睛：“顺荣猜猜现在抓的是谁？”  
  
权顺荣刚想说话，另一只手从她散开的领口伸进去，捏住了她一边的乳头。权顺荣倒吸一口冷气，挣扎着想把眼睛上的手拿下去，却被制止了，李知勋舔着她的脸颊：“顺荣这里很敏感啊。”  
  
全圆佑说：“明明形状像个小孩子一样，顺荣是我们中间看上去最小的吧？年龄是最大的，看上去还是没发育的样子。哎呀，知勋，我们在犯罪呢。姐姐们在欺负什么都不知道的小女孩。”  
  
她们看着权顺荣的身上泛起兴奋的红晕，看她悄悄挺起的试图去摩擦手指的胯部。李知勋分出一只手去按着她的腰腹：“被这样叫很开心吗？”  
  
权顺荣说：“是你们给的都很开心。”  
  
全圆佑和李知勋又对视了一眼，长叹了一口气：“输给你啦。”  
  
全圆佑的手指伸进刚刚被李知勋舔得很好的穴口，她的手指又细又长，关节比李知勋稍微明显一些，因而屈起来顶着敏感点的时候权顺荣舒服得腰都拱了起来。李知勋低头去舔捏得大了一圈的乳头，她专心致志地弄右边，权顺荣讨好地抓着她的手去碰左边的胸部，被李知勋甩掉，含糊不清地说：“一点肉都没有，我还不如玩全圆佑。”  
  
全圆佑如狐狸一般抬起眼睛看了她一眼，李知勋一僵，下一秒权顺荣和全圆佑两只手就一左一右地捏住了她的胸部。权顺荣一边被全圆佑弄得兴奋地抽噎，一边用食指快速地拨弄李知勋已经有些挺起来的乳头。全圆佑顶一下权顺荣的敏感点，权顺荣的手指就不经意地用力一下。  
  
全圆佑说：“唉，穿着内衣才有点形状，要不还是把珉奎叫出来吧？”  
  
她的话被权顺荣高潮时候的呻吟盖住了，全圆佑等她近乎痉挛一般的缩紧过去了才把手指抽出来，水液滴滴答答地沿着指尖往下滴。全圆佑爬到李知勋身边，仔细地把这些液体都擦在李知勋的左胸上，李知勋愤怒地瞪着她：“脏死了。”  
  
全圆佑看向还在喘气的权顺荣：“知勋说你脏呢。”  
  
权顺荣慢慢地笑了：“那就得把知勋搞得更脏才行。”  
  



End file.
